


With the moon as our only witness

by Hamelio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Men kissing and hugging, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamelio/pseuds/Hamelio
Summary: After their last battle, despite being physically hurt, Dimitri have something very important to say to Byleth.Basically a S-support between Dimitri and M!Byleth based on Byleth and Dimitri S-support in the game, written for the last day of M!Dimileth week and the theme was : Your choice.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	With the moon as our only witness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this a One shot I wrote for the last day of M!Dimileth and the theme was : Your choice ! My choice was to rewrite the S-support between Dimitri and Byleth (as male Byleth of course, because we were robbed.), it's for that a lot of dialogue are the same ! Hope you'll enjoy !

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was finally seeing the end of the stairs that would lead him to the top of the Tower of the Goddess. Usually, climbing some simple stairs shouldn't be so hard, specially for someone as strong as him, but after the wounds he sustained from the last fight of his army against the Adrestian Empire's troops, everything seemed harder, probably because he shouldn't be out of bed so soon, but it's not like he had much of a choice. After all, after his army's last victory, he had become the first king of the Unified Fodlan, a new country that he would have to shape for the best.

"Come now, my friend. I was sure that I would find here. You must stop staying up so late. Tomorrow is yet another early morning." said the blond man with a soft and relaxed smile on his lips when he saw a man with vibrant green hair and eyes, who was gazing at the full moon in the starry sky , seemingly lost in his thoughts. Dimitri knew he would find Byleth here. The new and young arcbishop of the Church of Seiros turned around, and he smiled when he saw the one with whom he fought so many battles, the one for who he fought so many battles.

" Shouldn't you be asleep too ? Your wounds are far from healed." Byleth replied, and despite his face being as expressionless as ever, his tone was very soft, and that only made Dimitri more happy.

" I guess we both are really bad at following advices ." said the tall blond man in attempt of joking, even if he knew he was pretty bad at it.

" But Seteth also said that we should take time to ourselves, and this is what I was doing. I don't know what you're doing here, but this is what I was doing." joked Byleth as a reply, knowing that Dimitri came here because he found that place as relaxing as he did and maybe because he would want to talk with him, like so many times in the past.

" I am surprised that Seteth said something like that..." Dimitri thought aloud, before saying "Then again, I know that matters little. You cannot sleep, can you ? Neither can I, of course. I... Knew you would be here, and I came here because I wanted you to know that I am sorry for making you do so much when your battle wounds aren't completely healed yet."

" And what I should say about you working so hard when you got your shoulder stabbed ?" asked Byleth, more serious.

"Do not worry about me... My shoulder had healed nicely. I still have some numbness in my hand, but it should not hinder me too much." After Dimitri said that, Byleth got close to him and took gently his hand, to check if this was true.

" You never want people to worry about you. Are you sure that you're truly feeling better ? Did you have any nightmares ?" asked Byleth, gently.

" Yes, I am." said Dimitri, who was appreciating the fact that Byleth was truly worried about him "... And I don't think I will stop having those nightmares, but... The best I can do for all who lost their lives , in this war or in the massacre of Duscur is to build a world free of oppression. Even if the sins I did will follow me forever, but that won't stop me from trying to atone and putting all i got towards defending the people I hold dear. But your Grace, days will be busy from now on. Our first business will be tomorrow's coronation."

"... Don't remind me of that. I am not even sure of what an arcbishop is." said Byleth with a little laugh, and Dimitric couldn't help but follow and laugh a little too.

"... Once a professor and a student... Now, an arcbishop and a king. How very far we have come."

"... But we're still the sames, only our titles have changed." 

"That is true. To me, you will always be the one to guide me kindly, the one who never care about the fact that I was a prince nor a king... My ally through all... My beloved. Yes... My beloved."

" Dimitri..." Byleth whispered that in a low voice, who was showing how fond of the blond and tall man in front of him he was.

"Lister, while I have the courage and while the night is so lovely... There is something I wish to give you before the coronation." Dimitri opened Byleth's hand, who was still in his, to give a ring on it with the most beautiful blue stone the arcbishop ever saw. "... Please, I beg of you, say something !" said Dimitri, with a mad blush on his cheeks.

" I..." started Byleth, quickly interrupted by Dimitri.

" If you do not wish to accept it, please just tell me. I will understand and walk away."

" Please, Dimitri, let me finish. That's not it at all. Just let me a moment..." Byleth was searching for "it" inside his new attire, to which he was still not used to, before finding what he wanted. He pulled from one of the pouches a ring in silver, with some violet stones in the middle, shining even in the darkness of the night.

"Is this... What I am thinking is it ?" asked the blond man, in awe.

"... I love you, Dimitri. I want to marry you. It's for that I want you to have this ring, that my father gave me."

"... If you would be willing to give me such a precious item, it means that you must truly... Feel the same way that I do about you"said Dimitri, who never felt more happy in his life... " In that case, I suppose we should exchange them, shall we ?"

"That would be my absolute pleasure... My dear." Byleth said, with a blush on his face. He couldn't explain why, but seeing Dimitri looking at him with such a content and happy look on his face - for once- made him feel really good, and he thought that " dear" was a nice nickname, for the love of his life.

" Your hands... Now that I hold them wihin my own, I see how small and fragile they are. These hands that saved me countles of times, be it in battle or when you would hug me gently... Thank you for everything, my beloved. Your kind, warm hands or words... May they cling to my own forevermore..." said Dimitri, with a blush on his face before taking Byleth's face in his strong hands to kiss him with all the passion he had. " The man who stands before you, thanks to you and some other people's efforts is a man who had finally found his path. For the sake of Faerghus, and for all of Fodlan, I swear that I will never lose my way again. Please, Byleth, hold me to my vows. Help me be a righteous king." Dimitri said that, looking into his beloved's eyes, to be sure that the green haired man would see his love and sincerity...

"... I will. It's a promise. I will help you as much as I can." replied Byleth softly, with a blush on his face too.

" And I hope that you will allow me, one day, to share some of your burdens with me. It would be my honor." Dimitri really mean that, because he would love to help Byleth with his new role as an arcbishop, after all he had done for him...

" I will, every time I need you. It's a promise." Byleth said, before kissing again his soon to be husband and putting against his strong and massive back. Dimitri did the same and he hugged Byleth like he was his lifeline. When their tongue started to meet the other, the king of Faerghus started to caress the green soft hair of his lover and Byleth moaned in the kiss, loving every second of it. When they had to stop to take some breathings, the two were looking at the other with a loving look in their eyes, and they have to kiss, with the moon as the only thing who would see their burning love...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody enjoy this ! Keep in ind that English is nt my mother tongue and I hope you'll have a great day !


End file.
